vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suisui
Who is Suisui? Suisui, read as "suicide" not pronouncing the "d" and often shortened to just "Sui" is a YouTuber, Streamer and Artist that centers a good portion of his content around VRChat. He's known for "Drunk Friday", a recurring hangout night where people drink and talk, and for his adventures, where he explores maps while Roleplaying as his VRChat character. Due to his innate shapeshifting ability he's often seen switching between a male and a female body at his own whim. Biography & History Suisui is a one-eyed ghoul that works as a "Odd-Jobs" mercenary that accepts most kinds of jobs as long as the pay is worth. Unlike most ghouls, Sui limits his diet to mostly already dead humans, and avoid killing when it's not necessary. Family Very little is known about Suisui's past and original family, but he seems to have lived among humans since early childhood as he's shown to get along with them very easily. His first adoptive parents died in unspecified circumstances, but Suisui seems to blame himself for it. Sui was later unofficially adopted by 2 different families during Season 2. Childhood After his adoptive parents died when he was 6, Suisui was left to live on his own and was later taken in by a prominent figure in the underground world usually referred to as "Boss" (real name unknown). Sui quickly made a name for himself through his adaptability to different jobs and cold blood, becoming one of the underworld's top requested hitmen at the age of 14. After that he kept getting high pay job requests that allow him to work very few days a year and still afford a good life, mostly chilling and seeking adventures. Powers Ghoul Powers Suisui rarely seems to show his ghoul powers in public, and mostly resorts to hand to hand combat or weapons to fight. Sui's known Ghoul Features & Abilities Sui's body has all characteristics of a normal ghoul's body: * Hard skin that can't be penetrated by most means; * Fast regeneration, supposedly strengthened by his Rinkaku-type Kagune; * Super human strength and agility. Sui's special ghoul abilities: * Shapeshifting; * Kakuja (unverified). Shadow Shadow is a being that took Suisui's body as host, it appears as a shapeless pitch black entity that takes the form of the host's body, and was therefore named "Shadow" by Sui. Shadow made his appearance for the first time during Season 2 Episode 1 and has been occasionally shown from that point on. There isn't much information available regarding Shadow but it seems to be a key component for the "Time Glitch Arc" RP series. Sui was shown to be able to use part of shadow's power to spawn weapons and coat them in black energy. The extent of Sui's control over shadow is currently unknown. Recorded Content (WIP) The Arrival (Season 1) The first time Suisui made an appearance in public and started making friends. He bleached his hair white to keep his identity hidden and started hanging out with his first group of friends. The Acceptance (Season 2) After spending more time with them he reverted to his original hair color and was unofficially adopted by 2 new families. The Bonding (Season 3) Suisui deepened his bond with his friends and built a small community. The Events (Season 4) Sui focused on holding events and adventures. Roleplay The Time Glitch Arc (Season 3) Hold An unexpected glitch happened in the current timeline causing Shadow to awaken again. Panicked by the sudden event Sui tried to distance himself from his friends before Shadow could cause any harm to them, but after encountering his friend Lewsid because of bad timing, he was taken over by Shadow who dealt a fatal blow to Lewsid. At this point Sui realized it was futile to try to run and decided to face the situation at hand. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction